Hogwarts School Musical
by Michael Vinas
Summary: Harry Potter is a star athlete at a small-town high school, falls for nerdy beauty Hermione Granger at a holiday karaoke party. When they return to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione audition for the upcoming school musical.
1. Author's note

Hogwarts Musical: A High School Musical Parody

Note: I do NOT own Harry Potter and High School Musical!

Cast of Characters

Troy Bolton: Harry Potter

Gabriella Montez: Hermione Granger

Parvati Patil: Sharpay Evans

Draco Malfoy: Ryan Evans

Ron Weasley: Chad Danforth

Angelina Johnson: Taylor McKessie

Coach James Potter: Coach Jack Bolton

Mrs. Darbus: Professor Minerva McGonagall

Fred Weasley: Zeke Baylor

Luna Lovegood: Kelsi Nielsen

Jason Cross: Neville Longbottom

Mrs. Montez: Mrs. Granger

Principal Matsui: Professor Albus Dumbledore

Chemistry Teacher: Horace Slughorn

Mrs. Bolton: Lily Evans Potter

Irma Pince: Mrs. Falstaff

Alan: Cedric Diggory

Cyndra: Alicia Spinnet


	2. Chapter 1 - Start of Something New

The ski lodge is alive with excitement as the inhabitants enjoy the festivities. Hermione sits peacefully on a sofa reading as Miss Granger approaches.

"Hermione, it's New Year's Eve. Enough reading," she told her, while taking her book away.

"But, mom, I'm almost done," Hermione replied.

"The teen party? I laid out your best clothes. Come get ready," her mom said.

"Can I have my book back?" her mom hands it to her. "Thank you," she said, while getting up.

"Come on," her mother said to Hermione.

Harry is playing Quidditch with his father, while on holiday in a snow resort for witches and wizards while Lily Evans, Harry's mother walks in.

"Guys?" Mrs. Potter interrupted. "Did we really fly all the way here to play more Quidditch?"

Harry and Coach Potter look at each other for a moment. "Yeah," they said.

"It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" Mrs. Potter said.

Right, the party. The party. New Year's Eve," Coach Potter said.

"Harry, they have a kids party downstairs in the Freestyle Club," Mrs. Potter reminded him.

"Kid's party?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry. Now go, shower up," Mrs. Potter said to Harry.

"Just a few minutes?" Harry said.

"All right, just a few minutes," Mrs. Potter sighed.

A few minutes later, the party was in full swing as Harry enters in his cool looking robes and casually makes his way through the crowd. Hermione walks into the lounge, with her book as a partygoer tips his large cowboy hat at her.

"Howdy, ma'am," he said to her.

Hermione smiled timidly as she finds an unoccupied cushion and goes back to her book.

"All right! How about that for a couple of snowboarders?" the karaoke host said. The audience cheered loudly.

"Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?" he said, stepping off the stage as two spotlights move around the crowd and eventually stop on Harry and Hermione.

The karaoke host laughed while Harry politely attempts to decline but the kids around him push him closer to the stage

"Guys, come on. I can't sing," Harry protested.

The karaoke host walks to where Hermione is sitting and takes her hand. "And you! Yeah, come on."

Hermione looks scared as she is led to the stage as Harry tries in vain to escape.

"Guys, I told you. I don't sing. I can't sing," Harry complained.

"Get up there!" the partygoer said, pushing him to the center stage.

Harry and Hermione reluctantly get up on the stage.

"Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this," the karaoke host said, giving the mic to Harry.

"Or not," he continued, walking off the center stage.

The music starts.

"Start of Something New" plays.

When the song ended, the crowd cheered madly.

"Harry," he introduced himself.

"Hermione," she introduced herself. They shook each other's hands.

Harry and Hermione went outside for a chat over some hot chocolate.

"But seriously, you have an amazing voice. You're a singer right?" Harry complemented.

"Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted," she explained to him.

"Really? Why is that?" he asked her.

"I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career," she told him.

"Well, with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe," he said to her.

"Well that was the first time I did that. I mean, it was so cool!" she said to him.

"I know! Completely!" Harry said.

"Well you sounded like you've sung alot, too," Hermione said.

"Yeah sure. My showerhead is very impressed with me," Harry said sarcastically.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the crowd counted down.

The crowd goes wild as an impressive fireworks display begins. Harry and Hermione look at each other in a moment of silence before Hermione breaks the silence.

"I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year," Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, not your mom. My mom... and dad. Uh... I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow," Harry said.

"Yeah!" she agreed trading numbers and pictures.

"Here, put your number in," Harry said, taking out his cell phone.

Hermione takes her cell phone out as well.

"Here," Harry said, taking a picture of Hermione.

"You too," Hermione said, as Harry takes a picture of himself with Hermione's phone.

"There you go," Harry said, giving the phone back to her.

Hermione walks away without Harry noticing.

"Just so you know, singing with you is the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um... where do you live?" Harry said, as he found out that Hermione has left. He looks at the picture of her in his phone longingly.

"Hermione," he said out loud, but to himself.


	3. Chapter 2 - Back to School

Winter break was over and time for school to start again. Students at the Hogsmeade station are mingling and discussing their vacations. Harry was on his way to Hogwarts as he gets off his Express train.

"Harry! How you doing, man?" Ron said to Harry.

"Hey, Ron, what's up? Hey, guys, happy new year," Harry told them.

"Yeah. It's a happy Wild Owl new year!" Ron shouted and everyone cheered.

"You're the man!" a Quidditch teammate said.

"In two weeks we're going to the championships with you leading us to infinity and beyond," Ron said.

"What team?" a wizard asked.

"Wild Owls!" they yelled.

"What team?" he asked again.

"Wild Owls!" they yelled again.

Inside Hogwarts, Parvati Pavil and Draco Malfoy strut their way through the crowded hallways.

"Whoa! Whoo-hoo!" a wizard said.

Parvati walks past the entire Wild Owl team, making them get out of her way.

"Ooh!" the Wild Owl team said.

"The ice princess has returned from the North Pole," Fred said.

"You know, she probably spent the holidays the way she always does," Ron said.

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"Shopping for mirrors," he said with a laugh.

"Ooh!" they said.

The Wild Owls and the cheerleaders laugh at Ron's joke as they pass Angelina Johnson and her Charms crew.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals heralding the new year. How tribal," Angelina groaned.

Hermione, her mother, and Albus Dumbledore are walking along the hallway discussing Hermione's first day of school.

"Mom, my stomach..." Hermione complained.

"Is always nervous on first day at a new school. You'll do great. You always do, and I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate," her mother said.

"I reviewed your impressive transcripts. I expect your light will shine very brightly here at Hogwarts High," Albus told Hermione.

"I don't wanna be the school's freaky genius girl again," Hermione continued.

"Just be Hermione," her mother told her.

Miss Granger kisses Hermione on the forehead.

"This way, please," he said as he pointed up the stairs.

Miss Granger waves goodbye to her daughter as Hermione makes her way up a flight of stairs with Albus Dumbledore.

The classroom is buzzing while Professor McGonagall is writing down on the chalkboard what spell they're coming to work on.

"Hey, Harry! How's it going? How are you?" the wizards asked him.

Hermione walks into the classroom, unaware that Harry is sitting right in front of her. On the other hand Harry is equally oblivious as he is facing the back of the classroom. Hermione hands some papers to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"So, do you remember the night before?" Neville said to Harry.

"No, not at all. All I remember is like, pink jelly. I...," Harry replied to him.

Harry notices Hermione as she passes alongside Harry. Hermione passes Parvati and Draco on the way to her seat.

"Excuse me," Hermione said.

"Ooh!" a wizard said.

All of a sudden, Parvati is in front of Harry.

"Hi Harry," Parvati giggled.

"Hey," Harry said, not paying attention.

The bell rang and Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Potter," she told Harry.

Harry sits down in his seat after hearing his name.

"Especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions...," Professor McGonagall said, getting cut off.

"You OK?" Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry told him.

"...for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads," she continued.

Ron blows a raspberry. Professor McGonagall is not amused.

"Mr. Weasley, this is a place of learning, not a hockey arena," she scolded him.

Ron puts his quaffle on his lap.

"There is also a final sign-up sheet for next week's scholastic decathlon competition. Charms Class president Angelina Johnson can answer all of your questions about that.

Harry dials Hermione's number on his phone. Hermione's phone rings with Start Of Something New as the ringtone.

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione looks in her bag for her phone. Parvati and Draco check their phones.

"Is it our phone?" Parvati said to Draco.

Miss McGonagall goes around with a can to collect the phones.

"Parvati and Draco, cell phones," she told them.

With a look of injustice, Draco and Parvati both relinquish their phones.

"I will see you in detention," Professor McGonagall told them.

Professor McGonagall moves to Hermione.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone," she continued.

"And welcome to Hogwarts High, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said to Hermione after putting her phone in the bucket.

Professor McGonagall now proceeds to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well," she told him.

"That's not even a possibility Mrs. McGonagall. Your Honor, see 'cause we have Quidditch practice, and Harry..." Ron protested.

"Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Weasley. Count 'em," she interrupted him.

"That could be tough for Ron, since he probably can't count that high," Angelina said.

"Angelina Johnson, 15 minutes," Mrs. McGonagall reprimanded her.

Angelina gasped in shock.

"Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people. Way over! Any more comments, questions?" she said to her class.

Neville raised his hand.

"Neville," Professor McGonagall said to him.

"So how were your holidays Professor McGonagall?" Neville questioned.

The entire class looks at Neville.

"What?" Neville said.

The bell rang and the class leaves and heads for the next class. Hermione was the last to leave. Harry waits outside the classroom for Hermione.

"Sorry, Harry. See you in detention," Ron said to Harry.

"See you later. It's all good," Harry said back to him.

"She's crazy," Neville groaned.

Hermione finally emerges. Harry gets alongside her.

"Hey!" he said.

"I don't...," Hermione said.

"Believe it," Harry said.

"Well me...," Hermione said.

"Either. But how?" Harry said.

"Well, my mom's company transferred her here to London. I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge on New Years Day,"

"I know, but we had to leave first thing," Harry whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh, uh... well my friends know about the snowboarding. Um, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing," Harry said.

"Hey, what's up?" a wizard student greeted Harry.

"Hey," Harry replied.

"Too much for them to handle?" Hermione asked.

"No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's not what I do. That was, like, a different person," Harry said.

Hermione suddenly turns and goes down a hallway as Harry finishes his sentence.

"So, anyway, welcome to Hogwarts High. Oh, now that you've met Professor McGonagall, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that," Harry said as he points at the winter musical sign-up sheet tacked on the bulletin board.

"I won't be signing up for anything for awhile. I just wanna get to know the school. But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show," Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible," Harry said with a laugh.

"What's impossible, Harry? I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary," Parvati barged in.

Parvati notices Hermione.

"Oh, so nice of you to show our new classmate around," Parvati said.

Parvati takes out her quill pen and signs her name in big letters on the sign-up sheet.

"Oh, were you gonna sign up too? Draco and I have starred in all the school's productions and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we could find something for you," Parvati said with a smile.

"No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school," Hermione said.

Hermione notices Parvati's name on the sign-up sheet.

"Nice penmanship," she said to her.

Hermione walks to her next class while Parvati glares at her.

She turned to Harry and said, "So Harry. I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?"

"You know, um... played Quidditch, snowboarding, more Quidditch," Harry replied.

"When's the big Quidditch game?" Parvati told Harry.

"Two weeks," Harry replied to her.

"You are so dedicated. Just like me. I hope you come watch me in the musical. Promise?" Parvati reminded him.

Harry nods in agreement.

"Toodles!" Parvati said to Harry with a smile when he went to his next class.

"Toodles," Harry said, in a whisper.

Parvati's smile turns to a glare as she looks in the direction that Hermione took as she walks off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Potions Class

In Potions class, Parvati spoke to Hermione.

"So, it seemed like you knew Harry Potter," Parvati said.

Hermione looks up and said, "Not really. He was just showing me around."

"Well, Harry doesn't usually interact with new students," Parvati said with a laugh.

"Why not?" Hermione asked while looking at the board.

"Well, it's pretty much Quidditch 24/7 with him," Parvati said.

"That should be asphodel and wormwood...," Hermione said, under her breath.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just, shouldn't it be Asphodel and Wormwood?" Hermione replied.

"Asphodel and Wormwood? That's quite impossible," Professor Slughorn said, then he checks it on his chalkboard.

"I stand corrected," he said, correcting his mistake.

"Oh, and welcome aboard," he continued.

Hermione seems offended.

Harry was walking down the hallway acting cool until he stops at the sign-up sheet and looks at it for a few seconds before moving on as Draco observes. As Harry moves on, Parvati comes along as Draco pulls her hand.

"Harry Potter was looking at our sign-up sheet," Draco said to her.

"Again? You know, he was hanging around with that new girl and they were both looking at the list. There's something freaky about her. Where did she say she was from?" Parvati asked.

Draco is staring at the list. Parvati scoffs and struts off as Draco follows. Parvati was at the library with Draco doing a search for Hermione Granger on the internet.

"Wow! An Einsteinette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?" Draco said.

"I'm not sure that she is and we shouldn't concern ourselves with amateurs, but there is no harm in making certain that Hermione's welcome to school activities that are... well, appropriate for her. After all... she loves asphodel and wormwood," Parvati finished.

Parvati prints Hermione's article and takes it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Detention

In detention, Harry was heading up a tree and Hermione was painting the moon.

"Gold! More gold!" Professor McGonagall said, walking past Harry and Ron.

"Paint, paint! Let's go!" she said to Hermione, then walks off.

Angelina came to Hermione all excited holding the printed article about Hermione.

"The answer is yes!" she said to her.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Our scholastic decathlon team has it's first competition next week, and there is certainly a spot for you," Angelina said.

"Where did those come from?" Hermione asked, noticing the printouts on Angelina's hand.

"Didn't you put them in my locker?" Angelina asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said with a disbelief on her face.

"Oh, well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school. Please?" Angelina said,

"I need to catch up on the curriculum here before I think about joining any clubs," Hermione said.

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up. Meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer," Angelina said.

The conversation has not gone unnoticed.

"So many new faces in detention today. I hope you don't make a habit of it, but the drama club could always use an extra hand and while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones," Professor McGonagall said.

Coach Potter and his team were outside on the Quidditch pitch practicing for the big game.

"Come on guys, huddle up! We got two weeks before the big game starts," Coach Potter said to his team until he notices Harry and Ron missing.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Coach Potter asked.

There was no answer. Coach Potter is not pleased.

"Don't make me ask again," Coach Potter said.

There was still no answer. Coach Potter has had it.

"WHERE'S HARRY AND RON?!" Coach Potter yelled.

"Detention," they muttered.

Coach Potter groaned in anger and storms off to the auditorium. Meanwhile in the audtitorium, Ron has fallen asleep and Harry is tickling his nose with a paper leaf.

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse is ringing in the theater. What temerity! The theater is a temple of art...," Professor McGonagall said.

Coach Potter arrives and is not happy.

"A precious cornucopia of creative energy," she continued.

"Where's my team, McGonagall?" Coach Potter shouted.

Coach Potter notices Harry and Ron in the prop tree.

"What the heck are those two doing in a tree?" Coach Potter said.

"It's called crime and punishment, Potter. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul," Professor McGonagall said to him.

"Can we have a talk, please?" Coach Potter said to Professor McGonagall, then turns to Harry and Ron. "And you two, out on the pitch, now!"

Harry and Ron get out of the tree and leave the auditorium.

In Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall and Coach Potter were arguing.

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during my practice," Coach Potter said to Dumbledore.

"If these were theater performers instead of athletes, would you seek special treatment?" Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore.

"McGonagall, we are days away from our biggest game of the year," Coach Potter said to Professor McGonagall.

"And we, Potter, are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!" Professor McGonagall said to Coach Potter.

"Goals! They shoot Goals," Coach Potter said.

"Stop! Guys listen!" Professor Dumbledore interrupted, and began to speak.

"You've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here. We are one school, one student body, ONE FACULTY! Can we not agree on that?"

Coach Potter and Professor McGonagall shoot each other a glare.

"So, Coach, how's the team lookin'? Harry got 'em whipped into shape?" Professor Dumbledore said to Coach Potter.

"Ugh!" Mrs. McGonagall groaned, then storms off while Professor Dumbledore shoots a little quaffle into a miniature goalpost.

Harry and his team were out of the field after practicing.

"Durmstrang Newts have knocked us out of the playoffs three years running, and now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from 'em! It's time to make our stand. The team is you. You are the team. And this team does not exist unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal. Am I clear?" Coach Potter said.

"Hey, what team?!" Ron screamed to his teammates.

"Wild Owls!" they screamed.

"What team?" Ron screamed again.

"Wild Owls!" they screamed again.

"What team?" Ron screamed the third time.

"Wild Owls!" they screamed the third time.

"Wild Owls! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Ron and his team yelled.


	6. Chapter 6 - Quidditch Practice at Home

After school, Hermione and Angelina were walking through the paved grounds when Angelina brought up the decathlon.

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon. You could be our answered prayer," she said.

"I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year," Hermione said.

"But...," Angelina got stopped when Hermione changed the subject.

"What do you know about Harry Potter?" she said.

"Harry? Hmm, I wouldn't consider myself an expert on that particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader, as in..." Angelina said to the group of Hogwarts cheerleaders they just walked up behind.

"Oh, my gosh! Isn't Harry Potter just the hottest?" Angelina continued.

"Oh, he's beautiful," the Hogwarts cheerleaders said.

The Hogwarts cheerleaders talk amongst themselves as Hermione and Angelina walk on.

"See what I mean?" Angelina said with a laugh.

"I guess I don't know how to speak cheerleader," Hermione said.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe to Harry the Quidditch boy," Angelina said.

"Well, have you tried to get to know him?" Hermione explained.

"Watch how it works in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you'd rather sit with the cheerleaders and discuss the importance of firm nail beds," Hermione said.

"My nail beds are history," Hermione said, holding up her hands.

"Sister!" Angelina said, who also puts up her hands.

They giggle as they walk off.

Harry and his father were out in the old abandoned pitch practicing.

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing." Coach Potter said.

"It was my fault. Sorry, dad." Harry blamed himself.

"You know McGonagall will take any opportunity to bust my chops. That includes yours too," Coach Potter said, throwing the quaffle to Harry.

"Hey, Dad? Did you ever think about trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" Harry asked after he brought the snitch back.

"You mean like, going left? You're doing fine. Come on," Coach Potter replied. Harry went after it and done the new move which involves him going upside into a twist to catch the snitch.

"Well... no. I mean what if you wanna try something really new and it's a total disaster and all your friends laugh at you," Harry then asked when he came back.

"Well then, maybe they're not really your friends and that was my whole point about team today. You guys gotta look out for each other and you're the leader," Coach Potter said.

"Dad, I'm not talking...," Harry protested.

"There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, Harry. Know what a scholarship is worth these days?" Coach Potter interrupted him.

"A lot," Harry said, nodding his head in defeat.

They were done for the day.


	7. Chapter 9 - Harry Misses Practice

Harry was at the owlery and we found that it was Harry who left the note in Hermione's locker, and that he is waiting for her. Hermione arrives.

"Wow! It's like a jungle up here," Hermione said, while she entered the owlery.

"Yeah, just like that Great Hall," Harry said.

"Where I just humiliated myself into the next century," Hermione said.

"No! Come on," Harry said.

"So this is your private hideout?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah. The Owlery is my private hideout. Thanks to the Charms club. Which means that my buddies don't even know it exists," Harry said.

"You pretty much have the school wired, don't you Harry? Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend," Hermione said.

"Unless we lose," Harry said.

"I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son," Hermione said.

"Makes me practice a little harder, I guess. I don't know what he's gonna say when he finds out about the singing," Harry said.

"You worried?" Hermione questioned.

"My parents friends are always saying, 'Your son's the Quidditch guy. You must be so proud.' Sometimes I don't wanna be the Quidditch guy.' I just wanna be a guy. You know?" Harry said.

"I saw the way you treated Luna at the audition yesterday. Do your friends know that guy?" Hermione asked him.

"To them, I'm the playmaker dude," Harry said.

"Then they don't know enough about you, Harry. At my other schools I was the freaky math girl. It's cool coming here and being anyone I wanna be. When I was singing with you I just felt like... a girl," Hermione said.

"You even look like one, too," Harry said.

Hermione giggles softly at Harry's joke.

"Do you remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you're playing like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Singing with you felt like that," Hermione said.

"Well, um... I never thought about singing. That's for sure. Till you," Harry said.

"So you really wanna do the callbacks?" Hermione said.

"Hey, just call me freaky callback boy," Harry said.

"You're a cool guy, Harry, but not for the reasons your friends think and thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place. Like kindergarten," Hermione giggled.

The bell rang and Harry and Hermione both sigh as Harry takes Hermione's hand as they get back inside.

Luna was in the music classroom sitting at the piano, writing, "Breaking Free", Harry was practicing the song in a locked room as Draco hears Harry and tries to investigate but due to the locked door, can't get in. Hermione was in the First-floor Girls' toilets practicing the same song as Parvati approaches. Hermione hides and narrowly avoids Parvati. Harry and Hermione were both in the music room rehearsing with Luna.

Coach Potter was outside at the Quidditch pitch practicing.

"Let's go, guys! Make it sharp! To the chest, come on! Pop it! Come on, guys. Step with it! Let's go!" Coach Potter said his teammate while running a drill.

Gets to Ron, "Come on, move it! Let's go! Come on guys, focus! Focus! Get your head in the game! Move it!"

Gets to Neville and takes the quaffle. "You seen Harry?" he told him.

"No... Coach Potter, Neville said, nervously.

"Again, let's go!" Coach Potter said, blowing his whistle.

At the auditorium, Harry is painting a set piece while Hermione is helping to sew a costume. They both look at each other and begin moving to the beat of the song in their minds, until Professor McGonagall walks over and gives them her stern look.

"That's it, guys. Let's hit the showers," Coach Potter said, blowing his whistle ending practice.

"Good hustle. Let's see that in the game," Coach Potter said to a teammate.

Harry showed up as the rest of the team is leaving. Ron shoves the ball into Harry's stomach as he passes. Coach Potter does not look happy. There is an uncomfortable silence between the two. Neither is willing to look the other in the eye.

"I, uh... think I'm gonna stay a while. Work on some free throws," Harry said.

"Well, since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today," Coach Potter said.

As Coach Potter left the pitch, Hermione appears behind Harry.

"Wow. So this is your real stage," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I guess you could call it that or just a smelly gym," Harry chuckled.

Harry hands the ball to Hermione who shoots the ball and makes the goalpost, impressing Harry.

"Whoa! Don't tell me your good at goalposts, too," Harry said.

"You know, I once scored 41 points on a Quidditch championship game," Hermione said.

"No way," Harry said, astonished.

"Yeah, and in the same day, I invented the space shuttle and Cauldron Cakes.

"Oh! Cauldron Cakes. Ha-ha. Funny," Harry laughed.

Harry shoots the ball and makes another great goalpost.

"I've been rehearsing with Luna," Hermione said.

"Same here. Oh, and by the way, I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience," Harry said.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to sing...," Hermione said, getting a bit defensive.

"Hermione, chill," Harry said, becoming playful.

Hermione decides to take the quaffle from Harry.

"Hey, that's traveling," Harry said to Hermione as she take the quaffle away.

"No that's really bad traveling," Harry said to Hermione as Coach Potter arrives.

"Miss! I'm sorry, this is a closed practice," Coach Potter said.

"Dad, come on, practice is over," Harry said, while taken aback by his father.

"Not till the last player leaves the gym. Team rule," Coach Potter explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," Hermione apologized.

"Um, Dad, this is Hermione Granger," Harry introduced her.

"Ah, your detention buddy," Coach Potter said rudely.

Hermione's warm smile fades as she hands the ball back to Harry.

"I'll see you later, Harry. Nice meeting you, Coach Potter.

Hermione runs out of the pitch.

"You as well, Miss Granger," Coach Potter said, calling after her in a monotone voice.

Harry and Coach Potter wait until Hermione is out of earshot to continue.

"Dad, detention was my fault, not hers," Harry blamed himself.

"You haven't missed practice in three years. That girl shows up...," Coach Potter said,

"That girl is named Hermione and she's very nice," Harry said.

"Well, helping you miss practice doesn't make her very nice. Not in my book. Or your team's," Coach Potter informed.

"Dad, she's not a problem. She's just a girl," Harry yelled.

"But you're not just a guy, Harry," Coach Potter shouted.

"You're the team leader. What you do effects not only this team, but the entire school. And without you completely focused, we're not gonna win next week. The championship games- they don't come along all the time. They're something special," Coach Potter continued.

"Yeah, well a lot of things are special, Dad," Harry said.

"But you're a playmaker... not a singer, right?" Coach Potter said.

"Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" Harry said.

Coach Potter has no answer. Harry drops the ball and walks away. As he leaves the gym, we see that the rest of the team has been outside the whole time, eavesdropping.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Let's go," Ron said.


	8. Chapter 10 - The Library

Harry and Ron were at the library, talking. Ron was holding his quaffle with him.

"What spell has this elevated-IQ temptress girl cast that suddenly makes you wanna be in a musical?" Ron asked.

"Look, I just did it. Who cares?" Harry said.

"Who cares? How about your most loyal best friend? Ron said.

"Quiet in here, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pince warned him.

"It's him Madam Pince, not me," Ron said, feigning innocence.

Madam Pince moves on.

"Look, you're a goalpost expert, not a musical singer person," Ron said to Harry.

Ron hands the quaffle to Harry, then tosses it right back to Ron.

"Have you ever seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?" Ron asked.

"Who's Michael Crawford?" Harry said.

"Exactly my point. He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Now my mom has seen that musical 27 times, and put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator. Yeah, not on it, in it. So my point is, if you play Quidditch, you're gonna end up on a cereal box. If you sing in musicals, you'll end up in my mom's refrigerator," Ron said.

"Why would she put his picture in her refrigerator?" Harry said.

"One of her crazy diet ideas. Look, I, I don't attempt to understand the female mind, Harry," Ron said as Madam Pince appeared behind them.

"It's frightening territory. How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing the winter musicale?" Ron said.

"No one said anything about leotards," Harry said.

"Not yet, my friend, but just you wait. Look, we need you Harry. Big time," Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley," Madam Pince said.

"I tried to tell him, Madam Pince," Ron said, then turns to Harry. "Really tried."

Ron, Fred, and Neville march into the Charms classroom and walk up to Angelina, as Parvati and Draco observe.

"Something isn't right," Parvati said.

They move closer so as to get a better view, but they can't hear much.

"Hey, look. We need to talk," Ron said to Angelina.

"Go," Angelina said.

Parvati and Draco see Ron and Angelina talking.

"They must be trying to figure out a way to make sure Harry and Hermione actually beat us out. Now, the jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Harry into the musical, then they've conquered the entire student body," Draco said.

"And if those science girls get Hermione hooked up with Harry Potter, the scholastic club goes from drool to cool. Draco, we need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk," Parvati said.

Parvati and Draco both walk away.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?" Angelina said to Ron.

"It's the only way to save Harry and Hermione from themselves. So we on?" Ron said.

"Yeah," Angelina said.

"Good. So we start tomorrow then," Ron reminded.

"OK, the first thing, Angelina said.

"All right," Ron said, turns to Fred and Neville.

Ron was outside coming out from behind a statue as Angelina arrives to make her delivery: a laptop with a webcam.

"So, my watch is 7:45 Greenwich Mean time. We synched?" Ron said.

"Whatever," Angelina said.

"All right, then we're on a go mode for lunch period, exactly 12:05," Ron said.

"Yes, Ron, we're a go. But we're not Doctor Who, OK?" Angelina said.

Angelina hands Ron the equipment.

"I can dream, can't I?" Ron said.


	9. Chapter 12 - Harry Apologizes

When evening came, Harry was walking along the sidewalk in front of Hermione's house. A dog can be heard barking in the distance. Harry walks up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Miss Granger answers the door.

"Hi, Miss Granger, I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione comes down the stairs when she heard Harry's name, mouths 'no' to her mother.

"Um... Hermione is kinda busy with homework and such, so now's not really a good time," Mrs. Granger explained.

"I made a mistake, Miss Granger, and I would really like to let Hermione know that. Could you tell her that I came by to see her?" Harry said.

"I will... Harry. Good night," Miss Granger said, closing the door.

"Good night. Thank you," Harry said.

Harry was about to go home when he gets an idea. He silently goes around to the back of Hermione's house and dials her number on his cell phone. Hermione is sitting on her bed when her phone starts ringing. She picks it up.

"Hello?" Hermione said, on the phone.

"What you heard, none of that is true. I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it," Harry said, on the phone.

Hermione turns on her nightstand lamp.

"You sounded pretty convincing to me," Hermione said, on the phone.

"Listen, the guy you met on vacation is way more me than the guy who said those stupid things," Harry said, on the phone.

"Harry, the whole singing thing is making the school whack. You said so yourself. Everyone's treating you differently because of it," Hermione said, on the phone.

"Maybe because I don't wanna only be the Quidditch guy. They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's theirs," Harry said, on the phone.

"What about your dad?" Hermione said, on the phone.

"And it's not about my dad. This is about how I feel, and I'm not letting the team down. They let me down. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?" Harry said, on the phone.

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said, on the phone.

"Well, you need to say 'yes' because I brought you something," Harry said, on the phone.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, on the phone.

"Turn around," Harry said, on the phone.

Hermione turns around and sees Harry is standing on her balcony. They hang up their phones as Hermione goes to the door and opens it.

"This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something... new," Harry said, singing in acapella.

"It's a pairs audition," Harry said, holding up Hermione's copy of Breaking Free.

Hermione has made her choice. She walks over to Harry with a smile and takes the music sheets, then they hug each other.


	10. Chapter 14 - Callback Auditions Change

The next day, a sign has been posted on the callback sheet reading "CALLBACK AUDITIONS RESCHEDULED TO FRIDAY BEGINNING AT 3:30 PM" Luna is staring at the sign as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, and the rest of the Wild Owls arrive.

"No problem at all. It was crazy," Ron said to a friend.

Harry notices the look on Luna's face and looks at the callback sheet.

"Callbacks the same time as the game?" Harry said, in shock.

"And the scholastic decathlon," Hermione added.

"Why would they do that?" Angelina said.

"I smell a rat named McGonagall," Ron said.

"I actually think it's two rats, neither of them named McGonagall," Luna said.

"Do you know something about this, small person?" Ron said to Luna.

"Professor McGonagall might think that she's protecting the show, but Draco and Parvati are pretty much only concerned with protecting themselves," Luna said to Harry.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to those two over-moosed show dogs?" Ron said, angered.

"Nothing. We're not gonna do anything to them. Except to sing, maybe. All right, now this is only gonna happen if we all work together," Harry said.

"Now who's in?" Harry continued, holding out his hand.

Hermione puts her hand on Harry's, then Luna.

"You know I'm in," a Wild Owl said. joining in.

Ron and Angelina put their hands in the air. Every other student places their hand over Harry's. Luna puts her other hand on as well.

A couple moments later, Ron, Harry, Neville and Fred enter the homeroom. Ron and Fred run around behind Hermione and Angelina and cover their eyes while Fred brings over a cake.

"A butterbeer pie," Fred said.

Harry and Ron remove their hands as Hermione and Angelina both gasp when they see the pie.

The pie had a lightning bolt right on top of the whipped cream in the center.

"Oh my goodness!" Angelina said.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said.

"What? Thank you! Oh, we have something for you, too," Angelina said.

"Yeah, come here, look," Hermione said.

They walk over to a chalkboard that is filled with a large equation and a little diagram of a Quidditch player about to shoot the quaffle through the goalpost.

"Ta-da!" Angelina and Hermione said together.

"Oh... it's an equation," Harry said.

Angelina and Hermione giggle as they turn the board over to reveal a poster of a large "Wild Owl" making a basket with the words "GO! Wild Owl Goalsters" next to it.

"Oh! That's awful," Harry, Ron, Fred and Neville said together.

As they stand appraising the image, Hermione and Angelina begin bombarding the Wild Owls with plush quaffle. Next Harry, Fred, and Neville exit the classroom as Ron brings Draco and Parvati over. Professor McGonagall arrives in time to see the presentation.

"Stay right there. Watch," Ron said to Parvati.

"From our team, to yours," Harry said.

The entire Wild Owl team is in a formation in the hallway. Under their windbreakers they each have a letter printed on their robe.

"G - O - D - R - A - M - A - C - L - U - B," the Wild Owls spelled out.

"Exclamation point," Harry said.

"Well, seems we Wild Owls are in for an interesting afternoon," Professor McGonagall said, then enters the classroom.

"G-O-D... dra.. Go dra... Go dray...," Draco said, trying to read the shirts.

"Ugh!" Parvati scoffed.

"Drame?" Draco said.

Later, when the bell rang. Students from every classroom along the hall fill the empty corridor are all heading to the Wild Owls game.


	11. Chapter 16 - The Quidditch Game

The Wild Owls make their way onto the pitch and shake hands with the other team and so the game begins.

"Hogwarts High wins the opening tip, pushing the quaffle up the pitch," the Quidditch commentator said.

Meanwhile, Hermione's chalkboard is filled with the equation and she finishes first. The judge walks over to check the work and gives the point to Hermione.

The audience goes crazy including Miss Granger.

"Hogwarts High," the Decathlon Announcer said.

"We did it!" Angelina said to Hermione.

"Great job!" Hermione said to her opponent, then shakes his hand.

Later, Angelina and Hermione both check the clock as Angelina opens her laptop.

"All right, Wild Owls, time for an orderly exit from the pitch," Angelina said, transmitting a weather condition that interrupts the game at the Quidditch pitch.

"And Hogwarts High pushes the quaffle around the perimeter on the offensive end. Nice quaffle movement by Durmstrang High. Driving the lane... shot is up and...," the Quidditch commentator said.

A lightning strike struck the scoreboard and the lights start going out and the game buzzer sounded.

"We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties," the Quidditch commentator said.

The Quidditch referee blows his whistle, signaling a timeout.

"We've got a timeout on the pitch here," the Quidditch commentator said.

"We have a problem. Stop the game. Stop the game," the Quidditch referee said.

"The Quidditch referee has signaled timeout," the Quidditch commentator said.

Ron runs up to Harry and motions for him to get going. Harry leaves. Coach Potter sees this.

"Everyone please remain calm," the Quidditch commentator continued.

Back at the scholastic decathlon, Angelina closed her laptop. When she did that signal. A few feet away was a blue potion bottle that started to shake. Once it was shaking violently the cork popped off and released a most foul odor.

"Go, go, go, go," Hermione said to Angelina.

The spectators of the decathlon start leaving their seats.

Back outside the Quidditch pitch, the rain was coming down hard.

"We'll get this figured out real soon but in the meantime, per safety regulations, we need to all make an orderly exit from the pitch, please," Professor Dumbledore said, into a microphone.

The Wild Owls leave and head to the auditorium.


End file.
